ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men: Beyond Evolution
One year after the end of Apocalypse, the X-Men run into some new enemies known as the Inner Circle Club, led by Sebastian Shaw, who Professor X had encounters with before. Premieres August 18, 2012 Characters *X-Men: **Scott Summers/Cyclops (Voiced by Kirby Morrow:Canada, Rino Romano: US) (age: 19) **Jean Grey (Voiced by Venus Terzo:Canada, Cree Summer:US) (age: 19) **Evan Daniels/Spyke (Voiced by Neil Denis:Canada, Bumper Robinson:US) (age: 16) **James Howlett Logan/Wolverine (Voiced by Scott McNeil:Canada, Steven Blum:US) (age: 81) **Ororo Munroe/Storm (Voiced by Kirsten Williamson:Canada, Whoopi Goldberg:US) (age: 33) **Anna Marie/Rogue (Voiced by Meghan Black:Canada, Ashley Johnson:US) (age: 19) **Hank McCoy/Beast (Voiced by Michael Kopsa:Canada, Diedrich Bader:US) (age: 36) **Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat (Voiced by Maggie Blue O'Hara:Canada and US) (age: 16) **Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler (Voiced by Brad Swalie:Canada, James Sie:US) (age: 18) **Sean Cassidy/Banshee (Voiced by Rob Lowe) (age: 41) **Bobby Drakes/Iceman (Voiced by Andrew Francis:Canada, Will Friedle:US) (age: 17) **Piotr Rasputin/Colossus (Voiced by Michael Adamthwaite:Canada, Khary Payton:US) (age: 23) **Warren Worthington III/Angel (Voiced by Mark Hildreth:Canada, Yuri Lowenthal:US) (age: 19) **Remy LeBeaou/Gambit (Voiced by Alessandro Juliani:Canada, Greg Cipes:US) (age: 23) **Professor Charles Xavier (Voiced by David Kaye) (age: 51) Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D.: **Nick Fury (Voiced by Jim Byrnes: Canada, Daniel Riordan: US) (age: 47) **Maria Hill (Voiced by Katie Griffin both countries) (age: 36) *New Mutants: **Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto (Voiced by Christopher Judge:Canada, Ron Perlman: U.S) (age: 66) **Sam Guthrie/Cannonball (Voiced by Bill Switzer) (age: 17) **Amara Juliana Olivia Aquilla/Magma (Voiced by Alexandra Carter) (age: 17) **Jubilation Lee/Jubilee (Voiced by Chiara Zanni) (age: 15) **Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane (Voiced by Chantal Strand) (age: 15) **Jamie Madrox/Multiple (Voiced by David Kaye) (age: 14) **Ray Crisp/Berzerker (Voiced by Rick Jones who will replace Tony Sampson after his retirement) (age: 17) **Roberto Da Costa/Sunspot (Voiced by Michael Coleman) (age: 16) *Henry Pym/Ant-Man (Voiced by ???) (age: 18) Villains *Inner Circle Club/Hellfire Club: - the main antagonists **Sebastian Shaw/Black King (Voiced by David Warner) (age: 91, immortally 43) **Emma Frost/White Queen (Voiced by Bridgette Bako) (age: 36) **Azazel (Voiced by Miguel Fererr) (age: 45) **Janos Quested/Riptide (Voiced by Colin Murdock) (age: 29) **Angel Salvadore/Angel (Voiced by Venus Terzo) (age: 19) *Hellions: - students of the Inner Circe Club **James Proudstar/Thunderbird (Voiced by Phill Morris) (age: 45) **Jennifer Starvros/Roulette (Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) (age: 32) **Sharon Smith/Catseye (Voiced by Crystal Scales) (age: 18) **Manuel de la Rocha/Empath (Voiced by Jim Meskimen) (age: 34) **Haroun ibn Sallah al-Rashid/Jetstream (Voiced by Oded Feher) (age: 52) **Maire-Ange Colbert/Tarot (Voiced by Ty Olson) (age: 14) *The Marauders - second main antagonists **Nathaniel Essex/ Mr. Sinister (Voiced by Mark Hamill) (Age unknown) **Faruk/ Shadow King (Voiced by Alvin Sanders) (Age: 49) **Carl Lykos/Sauron (Voiced by Scott McNeil) (Age: 31) **Vertigo (Voiced by Venus Terzo) (Age: 25) **Arcade (Voiced by Alexander Polinsky) (Age 28) *Loki (Voiced by Marc Thompson) (Age: Immortal) - the main antagonist of Season 2 *Amora the Enchantress (Voiced by Venus Terzo) (Age: Immortal) *Brotherhood of Mutants: **Raven Darkholme/Mystique (Voiced by Colleen Wheeler) (Age: 40) **Lance Alvers/Avalanche (Voiced by Christopher Grey) (Age: 19) **Fred Dukes/Blob (Voiced by Michael Dobson) (Age: 18) **Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver (Voiced by Richard Ian Cox) (Age: 18) **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (Voiced by Kelly Sheridan) (Age: 19) **Todd Tolansky/Toad (Voiced by Noel Fisher) (Age: 18) **St. John Allerdyce/Pyro (Voiced by Michael Dobson) (Age: 23) Episodes Season 1 (A New Beginning): 2012 Season 2: 2013 Season 3: 2013 Season 4: 2014 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney shows Category:Superheroes Category:Animation Category:Science fiction Category:Adventure